This invention relates in general to the field of photography and, in particular, to compact self-developing cameras of the type used with self-developing film units.
Most miniature self-developing cameras found in the prior art are configured for exposing and processing so-called instant slides. Ordinarily, these positive image transparencies are premounted in a frame for facilitating their viewing or projection. For representative examples of the prior art relating to miniature self-developing cameras reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,854,903; 3,255,670; 3,350,990; 3,369,469; 3,369,470; 3,421,423; 3,437,023; 3,437,024; 3,446,127; 3,446,131; 3,455,222; 3,541,939; 3,541,940; 3,541,937; 3,541,938; 3,575,081; 3,525,293; 3,614,920; 3,648,527; 3,636,844; 4,114,166; and 4,132,471.
To varying degrees the cameras described in the above-noted patents with the exception of the latter two require the photographer to manually handle the transparencies following processing in order to view them. Clearly, this is a disadvantage because the possibility exists that the slides will become damaged by the environment and/or fingerprints and the like. Moreover, by the very nature of the fact that these film units are of the small format type they require careful handling and storing.
In connection with U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,854,903; 3,255,670; 3,446,127; 3,446,131; and 3,575,081 all include integral or attachable magnifying slide viewers for facilitating viewing of the slide following exposure and processing. Even with such viewers the operator must manually handle the slide following processing. Obviously, this is time-consuming and, as noted above, requires care in handling to avoid damaging them.
Another area of concern with cameras of this type is that there is a requirement for a light excluding imbibition chamber. In such chamber the film unit is held for a short time following distribution of the fluid at the processing station. This prevents the film from becoming fogged. Clearly, the addition of an imbibition chamber in alignment with the pressure applying rollers at the processing station together with any film unit cassette creates the problem of increasing the camera size.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,662 discloses a camera wherein a film unit is manually inserted in the camera whereat it is exposed at an exposure station, manually withdrawn from the camera for imbibition purposes and manually returned to the same station for viewing purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,166 discloses a self-developing camera requiring storage chambers for exposed and unexposed transparencies; respectively. While the slides can be viewed without touching them, there is required a viewing system external to the camera. Also, this arrangement requires the use of an imbibition chamber separate from the unexposed film storage chamber. Hence, such a system is not as compact and simple as might otherwise be desirable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,471 discloses a self-developing camera using small format positive transparencies wherein the viewing station is separate from the exposure station.